


【鱷魚】卷西多兄弟短打

by alagev



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 超多ＣＰ超級雜，基本上都是懶的寫成長篇的段子←不連貫，極短篇，隨意更私設如山高，只是覺得他們如果互相認識又天天互懟應該挺好笑的（Ｘ跟其他篇文風差很大，如果看過正常情況下ＯＯＣ的萊總：[BVS]超級糖果（超萊CLEX），蠢，一發END跟正常情況下的丹總：[NYSM]安撫控制狂的正確方式（NC-17,Daniel/Dylan,）再看這個，應該會覺得我ㄊㄇㄉ有病。包含以下電影及舞台劇Batmanv Superman: Dawn of Justice（Lex Luthor Jr.＆Clark Kent）Now You See Me（J. Daniel Atlas＆Dylan Rhodes）The Sports Network（Mark Zuckerberg＆Eduardo Saverin）The Amazing Spider-Man（Peter Parker）Marvel's The Avengers（Bruce Banner）Café Society（Bobby）Rio（Blue）The Spoils（Ben＆Kunal Nayyar）因為我還沒看過這兩部電影，所以不會出現的腳色：AmericanUltra（Mike Howell）Zombieland（Columbus）ＣＰ清單（？）：LexLuthor Jr. ／Clark KentLexLuthor Jr.　／　Peter ParkerLexLuthor Jr.　／　Bruce BannerLexLuthor Jr.　／　Mark ZuckerbergMarkZuckerberg 　/　Eduardo SaverinMarkZuckerberg　/　 J. Daniel AtlasJ.Daniel Atlas　/　Dylan RhodesJ.Daniel Atlas　/　 Eduardo SaverinJ.Daniel Atlas　/　BenLexLuthor Jr.　＆　Mark Zuckerberg 　＆　 J. Daniel Atlas　＆　Blue沒開車之前斜線分攻受沒有太大意義純粹排版好看←有雷自己避（ㄍ我大雜食派的啥都吃，都吃借用卷西的書名來當分類　ＴＡＧ都要不好意思打了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 超多ＣＰ超級雜，基本上都是懶的寫成長篇的段子←  
> 不連貫，極短篇，隨意更  
> 私設如山高，只是覺得他們如果互相認識又天天互懟應該挺好笑的（Ｘ
> 
> 跟其他篇文風差很大，如果看過正常情況下ＯＯＣ的萊總：[BVS]超級糖果（超萊CLEX），蠢，一發END  
> 跟正常情況下的丹總：[NYSM]安撫控制狂的正確方式（NC-17,Daniel/Dylan,）  
> 再看這個，應該會覺得我ㄊㄇㄉ有病。
> 
> 包含以下電影及舞台劇  
> Batmanv Superman: Dawn of Justice（Lex Luthor Jr.＆Clark Kent）  
> Now You See Me（J. Daniel Atlas＆Dylan Rhodes）  
> The Sports Network（Mark Zuckerberg＆Eduardo Saverin）  
> The Amazing Spider-Man（Peter Parker）  
> Marvel's The Avengers（Bruce Banner）  
> Café Society（Bobby）  
> Rio（Blue）  
> The Spoils（Ben＆Kunal Nayyar）
> 
> 因為我還沒看過這兩部電影，所以不會出現的腳色：  
> AmericanUltra（Mike Howell）  
> Zombieland（Columbus）
> 
> ＣＰ清單（？）：  
> LexLuthor Jr. ／Clark Kent  
> LexLuthor Jr.　／　Peter Parker  
> LexLuthor Jr.　／　Bruce Banner  
> LexLuthor Jr.　／　Mark Zuckerberg  
> MarkZuckerberg 　/　Eduardo Saverin  
> MarkZuckerberg　/　 J. Daniel Atlas  
> J.Daniel Atlas　/　Dylan Rhodes  
> J.Daniel Atlas　/　 Eduardo Saverin  
> J.Daniel Atlas　/　Ben  
> LexLuthor Jr.　＆　Mark Zuckerberg 　＆　 J. Daniel Atlas　＆　Blue
> 
> 沒開車之前斜線分攻受沒有太大意義純粹排版好看←
> 
> 有雷自己避（ㄍ  
> 我大雜食派的啥都吃，都吃  
> 借用卷西的書名來當分類　ＴＡＧ都要不好意思打了

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  * 建於毀滅人格的藝術之花



 

他費了好一番功夫才將Ben鎖死的門撬開。

 

十三道鎖。他冷笑，暗自想著Ben在找死道路上走的是越發積極了。魔術師手上的工具一刻沒停，撥針、波浪勾、鐵片還有細長的螺絲起子，輪流在手指間飛快轉動，四分鐘內用上生平所學才成功將門打開（感謝Jack的熱心指導，現在他們各個都是開鎖專家）。

 

Daniel怒氣衝衝闖進Ben位於七樓的公寓住所，垂下來的鐵鍊在後面發出叮叮咚咚的噪音，他跑得太急以至於差點被掉下來的金屬鐵片絆倒，Daniel踉蹌的扶助一旁的木製書櫃穩住身體，幾本厚重的書籍砸到地上，他環視四周，一向高傲、游刃有餘的眼神鍍上了憤怒的影子，客廳的電視正播報晚間新聞，廚房的燈是開著的，流理臺跟餐桌上堆滿了沒整理的外賣餐盒，螞蟻是條流動的黑川，分食著發霉的廚餘。感謝冬天的到來，味道還在能忍受的程度。

 

熟悉又令人作嘔的味道，從房子內部的隔間緩緩飄出，Daniel快步穿過走廊，撞開臥房的門，右腳毫不客氣踹開浴室。

 

Ben──穿著長袖襯衫、牛仔褲與黑色軍靴──泡在狹小的浴缸裡，不禁讓Daniel想到胎兒躲藏在母體內的姿態，Ben這廢物在逃避現實的時候跟奶娃並無兩樣，行為與負責能力都荒唐的嚇人。

 

年輕的魔術師難得火大質問對方：「你打了三十七通電話，就為了把我叫來看你抽大麻自慰，這是新型態的藝術展現手法，還是另一種『這世界不配擁有才華洋溢的我』的報復方式？淹死自己讓全世界都替你哭泣？你怎麼不努力一點，省的我每隔幾天就要過來這裡練習開鎖！」他太生氣了以至於失去的過往的伶牙俐齒，僅剩最直接的語言暴力來面對。

 

Ben閉者眼睛，把自己沉到了水底下，他的手仍夾著沒抽完的大麻菸，幾秒後隔著一缸子的水睜眼看他。

他們有著相似的眼睛，近乎相仿的靈魂。

一層散發惡臭的煙灰把他們隔成兩個世界。

 

Daniel看到Ben一張一合的嘴唇上下移動，他不想去讀，視線卻不曾離開過，泡泡死在接觸空氣的瞬間，Ben在水裡抽著濕掉的菸。

他說：「我把防盜鍊裝錯邊了。」

 

Daniel知道，從現在開始，Ben是認真的了。

而他無能為力。

 

 

 

 

  * 竊喜亦或憂愁



 

「Eduardo‧Saverin有一個糟透了的前‧前男友，跟一個壞透了的現任‧前男友。」

「他們爛透了！」

 

觀眾席，或者說是沙發上，好孩子Peter無措的抓著手機，猶豫是否該CALL人求救，生氣的Eduardo很難搞，喝醉又生氣的Eduardo？Dylan會建議他直接搭上最近的一般列車，有多遠能跑多遠。

 

Eduardo的前‧前男友駭了現任男友的電腦，把他模擬到一半的藍圖換成了數十本綠巨人浩克的漫畫──學齡前兒童看的那種。全彩，巨圖，大自，方形加上一個三角形跟一扇門就能叫建築物，Hulk手上揮舞著長條灰色帶線的東西是電線桿，還有一整排花椰菜似的樹，第一眼就能輕鬆理解，設計典雅大方。

 

「Mark還送他一束花！一束黃玫瑰！」Eduardo拿著開罐的紅酒，搖搖晃晃的站在沙發上尖叫：「他都沒給我送過花！花是Sean送的！Mark還付了卡片！Dustin都只有得到便條紙！」他如此憤怒，因為──Mark怎麼能知道花語呢？那太不Mark了！他是特地去查的嗎！

 

做為報復，他現任‧前男友把前‧前任男友的新建辦公室大樓外牆漆成了炫目亮眼的鮮橘色，配上驚人的粉紅色星星亮片，加州熱情不過火的陽光，加州湛藍美好的穹頂，在矽谷這產值驚人的科技行星上，所有朝著Facebook的總部前進的人，都被反射過來的光打成恐怖又驚人的三流脫衣舞秀會場效果。

Saverin先生的現任‧前男友用紅色的染料在玻璃帷幕上詩意盎然的發揮他的浪漫細胞，紅的彷彿少女柔嫩的紅唇。

「Roxanne! You don't have to put on that red light.」

 

巴西男孩一口氣灌掉大半杯紅酒，醉眼迷濛，聲音柔軟黏膩，用介於哭泣與嘶吼的聲音控訴：「你能相信嗎？Danny──我是說，Atlas──居然就跑到Palo Alto，他為了Mark從澳門跑到美國！他還給Mark送了一套性感的大紅色蕾絲內衣，他怎麼能那麼熟練找到一堆性感內衣？」

 

好孩子Peter趕在他砸碎杯子弄傷自己前將人給拖回客房的大床上，咬著舌頭抽出放在口袋中的電話，通話時間剛好兩小時半。

 

Peter跑出門時，頭上傳來直升機的聲音，一台騷包到不行的跑車用一個漂亮的甩尾停在家門前，他朝直升機跟跑車的方像各比了一個中指，跳上他的滑板加速逃逸。

 

一周後，Peter看到Eduardo時，他紅潤的臉頰寫滿各種心累跟絕望。

Mark‧不聽人話‧獨裁暴君‧Zuckerberg槓上了J.Daniel‧只有我能跟你分手‧控制狂‧Atlas。

Mark給Eduardo買下一間昂貴的手工內衣專賣店，Daniel就讓他所有的收藏品、書籍、生活家電全都開滿了花，Mark用數百隻口紅把他白到跟刑房一樣的辦公室寫滿了Eduardo的名字，Daniel就讓紐約時報廣場的大螢幕變成花式立體告白卡片。

 

幾天後他們達成了停戰協議。

他們合力把Eduardo漆上了一層漂亮的，充滿情欲的顏色。

 

 

 

 

  * 錯誤的諮商對象



 

Peter抱著正開啟視訊功能的手機，憂慮的闡述他的問題：「我是說，他們都有自己的公司，理論上我應該要向他們學習，對吧？」

 

「但Lex之前害死過Superman，失去CEO的位置與公司掌控權，還坐過牢，董事會基本上也不敢再讓他隨心所欲的亂搞，有潛力能發展成高科技軍火的技術肯定會上『我們不想接觸的產品』排行版第一名。」Peter頓了頓，「Mark……Mark雖然沒坐牢，我聽說Wardo至今仍拒絕跟他在同個場合出現，我不確定是否該找他討論關於與合夥人簽約的注意事項。」

 

要是他一輩子都得不到員工的信賴該怎麼辦呢？要是他每弄一張合約出來就要朋友打一場官司，他的朋友很快就會不夠用了！Peter哀傷的拿筆在記事本上塗塗改改，嘴裡繼續嘮叨：「Ben說他要開電影公司，但Daniel跟我說Lex上個月才扔了六十萬美元給Ben當零用錢，為了鼓勵Ben拍一部以超級英雄為主角的性愛啟示錄，因此廣告形象也不能問Ben。」

Peter將自己摔進了棉被中，苦惱的抓著頭髮，聲音變得模糊不清：「Bruce，我該怎麼辦才好？」

 

誰能抵抗那雙焦糖色的小鹿眼睛？誰能？Banner壓抑著想掛電話的情緒，冷靜中抓狂：「何不打給Wardo，也許他能給你一些建議？」Hulk居然沒出來，可以給他一張星星貼紙。

 

Peter急的大叫：「那Mark跟Lex就會發瘋的！他們會想辦法收購所有的新創公司！開出高額薪資挖腳人才！威脅我的實驗人員！搶劫所有實驗所需原料！」

 

「至少你可以跟超人拍張合照？」

 

Peter心想，我還蜘蛛人呢！

 

然後他打給了據說人也在美國的Wardo。

 

 


	2. 【鱷魚】A SIMPLE DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 包含以下電影及舞台劇
> 
> Batmanv Superman: Dawn of Justice（Lex Luthor Jr.＆ClarkKent）  
> NowYou See Me（J. Daniel Atlas＆Dylan Rhodes）  
> TheSports Network（Mark Zuckerberg＆Eduardo Saverin）  
> TheAmazing Spider-Man（Peter Parker）  
> TheSpoils（Ben＆Kunal Nayyar）

【鱷魚】A SIMPLE DAY

 

 

1.Lex的欣賞夜景計劃

 

夜風從四面八方吹來，衣襬在身後飄動，他站在高樓的頂端，凝視整個城市混沌的夢境，忽明忽暗，除了少數頻道仍傳來短暫的雜訊，絕大多數的人聲是被靜音的，他們的呼吸也是，尚未被接收就已消散在空中，闔著眼，循著夢境在另一個不被共享的世界集體喧囂。

 

兩個世界的惡魔眼睛皆是藍色的，背負著腥紅色的正義，穿梭在大街小巷，巡視著鋼筋與水泥構成的領土。

 

要隱藏自身的存在，心跳只能放輕、放輕、放得更輕一些。

像睡前含在嘴裡的呢喃。

 

腳底的觸感比死亡還冰冷，他赤著足，腳跟踩踏在灰塵遍佈的權力頂端邊緣，更上面的世界只有天堂與振翅的飛鳥，懸空的腳尖不穩定的顫抖，直指的下方並非通往地獄。

 

人事間的苦樂參半，他想。

就在於空有知識而沒有力量，因為兩者是相悖的。

 

Lex深吸了一口氣，讓汙穢的空氣塞滿肺葉，以一種毫無防備的、全然迎接的姿態，張開雙手，朝夜空跨了出去。

 

 

2.Ben的回覆

 

『多點戲劇效果，我在期待自由女神，俗惡的商業片模式，替你可悲的人生增加點會被提起的集體記憶』

【不，Dylan說了要低調，我考慮金門大橋。　Ps：尼泊爾不過聖誕節嗎？】

『謬斯女神還在睡，裸體，在我旁邊，如果你想問這個。　Ps：我肯定條子不過聖誕節。』

 

下一封訊息回傳前，短髮的男子叼著菸，把自己摔回沙發床上，砸在另一名男子身邊：「Ouch！」突如其來的撞擊感引來一陣驚呼，但他不在乎。

「我的天──發生什麼事？地震嗎？什麼東西砸下來了！我的胃────」

始作俑者滿意的盯著他皮膚黝黑的可愛室友雙眼迷迷糊糊的聚焦，幾秒後扯過被他拉掉的棉被重新蓋回身上，崩潰的抱怨：「Ben？你在我的床上幹嘛？現在幾點？」

Ben沒有回答，逕自朝對方噴了長長的、充滿愛意與惡意的一口菸，引來一陣不小的抗議。

手機發出短促的提示音，他強迫男子陪他一起點開訊息欄，雖然他知道沒有眼鏡的Kunal跟半瞎沒兩樣。

點開附檔，是一張被人刻意掃描保存的報紙，記載的內容早就看到會背了，他嫌棄的關掉照片。

 

【值得，畢竟我懷疑新年還能不能過的更 **辣** 一點。　Ps：我的提議依然有效，如果你想放棄榮譽博士學位，改拍史詩級成人電影】

嫌棄的咂嘴，Ben惡狠狠的咬了尼泊爾人裸露的右肩，留下清晰的齒印，任性的宣告：「只是提醒你，這是我的沙發床， **我的** 。」

 

 

3.Mark擾人的審美觀

 

他被人掐著肩膀略為粗暴的搖醒，眼鏡險些摔到地上，慌亂中反射性抹去沾到口水的胡渣，卻忘了放在身上的筆電因失去平衡正不幸的滑落，在他意識到資料還沒存檔之前，連接的電源線阻止了地心引力摧毀他整個下午的進度。

_Shit_ _！_ 以及 _，Oh shit。_

任誰被這樣打擾都會不開心甚至斥責的，但他不敢，畢竟他的頂頭上司──基本上也算是整間公司的頂頭上司，Mark Zuckerberg，正一臉不耐的靠坐在他的辦公桌上。

「ＷTF？噢！不是，我、我是說──什麼事？Boss？」他問，力求鎮定，考慮到Mark辦公期間除非必要否則寧可用電腦發訊息也不隨意跟人交談的奇怪性格，這並不容易：「請問……是專案出了什麼問題嗎？還是什麼事？」

拜託不要現在才告訴他整個框架需要做修改該死的一定會趕不上預定時限他會殺了他自己──Mark無視他尚未反饋的訊息，一個指令切掉他不必要的腦內運算，統稱心靈小劇場：「夏威夷草帽跟襯衫。」

「……蛤？」他困惑且略為驚慌，當你的薪水支付人明顯情緒不佳跑來詢問你一件你完全摸不著頭緒也沒有印象的事情時，沒當場吐出來已是他能展現出來最大程度的修養，他吞了口口水，小心翼翼：「不好意思，但是，什麼夏威夷草帽跟襯衫？」

Mark皺著眉，幾秒後，他用一種『你必須要理解我』的強勢姿態，語速緩慢的解釋：「我隨機問了幾個部門的人，你是最後一個，他們說要讓用戶看到頁面在飄雪，問我的意見，他們就是不明白為什麼不能照著四種季節變換背景，如果要下雪，那整個夏天我都要看到夏威夷草帽跟花襯衫？」

「呃，Boss，我想他們應該不是這個意思，畢竟大家多少會慶祝聖誕節，但沒有人會喜歡颶風，那樣就太──」

猖狂？政治不正確？缺乏同理心？上帝啊他該選哪一個才能保住他的工作？

做為一個職員，他以為他保持的很鎮定，但眼神已經出賣一切，Mark漠然的瞪了他一眼，沉默幾秒後從辦公桌上跳下來，雙手插回口袋，一言不發的走了。

他敢保證，他的Boss剛剛敲進腦波裡的訊息解碼後一定是這一行字：「誰沒淋過雨。」

 

 

4.Peter跟Eduardo的學術性下午茶研討會

 

兩小時前，Eduardo還就著目前全球政治局勢與未來商業走向侃侃而談，對象是苦於期末成績岌岌可危的Peter Parker，他們窩在餐館的一小角，面對彼此，各自佔據一張單人小沙發，眼前合併的餐桌上擺放四五本磚塊厚度的書籍，三台平板及兩台筆電，螢幕上塞滿了報表與分析圖，Eduardo手上拿著折成A4大小的財經版報紙，時不時搭配解說，力求讓Peter能結合實務與理論，連帶加速他的吸收速度。

 

（關於商業開發案，他們有志一同，決定跳過Facebook和藹可人的藍色界面，轉而攻擊Twitter與Tumblr。他們意外在上面找到眾多以蜘蛛人、超人與Mark Zuckerberg為主角的大量情色創作。「這沒道理啊！」Eduardo問，「另外兩個我還能理解，但Mark？」，並未注意到Peter臉上不自然的潮紅）

 

外面飄著雪，他們坐在靠窗的位置，玻璃隔絕內外的世界，只有冷意頑固的反覆挑戰，也許是Eduardo跟Peter外表看起來都相當年輕，且態度皆溫和有禮，認真上進的學習模樣激發了老闆娘內心某塊柔軟的地方，她甚至好意的提供另外兩張毯子讓他們蓋在腳上禦寒，並且拒絕收下Eduardo想額外支付的電源費（畢竟他們整整佔用了兩個插座）。

 

Eduardo說，Pater聽，Eduardo舔了舔有些乾裂的下唇，於是Peter貼心的問他：「再來一杯咖啡嗎？」，Eduardo稍微計算了下今日的咖啡因攝取量，點點頭，隨手抽過一旁的菜單扔給對方，往後一攤，躲回沙發的懷抱中，讓自己獲得至少十分鐘的中場休息時間。他忍住想大笑的衝動，畢竟Peter接過菜單迫不及待的樣子實在太可愛，老天啊，他都能聽到他肚子在叫的聲音了。

 

Eduardo略帶疲憊的揉了揉太陽穴讓自己神遊了兩百秒，大腦分成三個區塊，一塊放空，一塊回想目前手上的投資案，一塊抵抗回想某捲毛的臉，在他模糊不清的臉上繼續降低解析度，Peter咬著筆桿，忽然指著菜單封面上的最新推薦商品說：「嘿！想試試看他們家特調的臻果咖啡嗎？現在點兩杯有贈送一塊瑪芬蛋糕！」於是壓根沒聽清楚問題的Eduardo回答了好，這是他今天犯的第一個錯。

 

第二的錯是臻果咖啡不應該跟贈送的瑪芬蛋糕如此般配，以至於根本費半點功夫就讓他們說服自己最大的利益就是加點不同口味的瑪芬蛋糕。

 

一小時後，餐桌讓給了一盤燉飯、一個手工披薩、兩碗濃湯、兩杯咖啡、一盆麵包丁、一份義大利水餃、一個分量十足的蛋糕塔、一份盛裝在木盆裡的沙拉、一份烤雞翅跟兩份烤餅，他們萬分羞愧的搬來第三張矮桌好堆放其餘的東西。

 

Eduardo感覺自己吞了整整一頭大象，Peter則著迷於加點的手工奶酪，並對方圓十個街口內的餐館進行全方位的分析，Eduardo是真的不知道原來披薩光面皮發酵與桿動的方式搭配各種獨家口味的起司就能產生數百種的搭配，更驚人的是Peter明顯嚐遍了 **全部** 的組合，多務實的青年。

 

於是他換了種說法，把經濟學艱深複雜的專有名詞全部替換成歐培拉、布列塔尼與舒芙蕾。

Peter總覺得他那天下午搞定的報告上充滿了淡淡的奶香。

 

 

5.Daniel奇妙的泡澡方式

 

Lula打開浴室的門，Lula用力甩上浴室的門，非常不低調的一路尖叫狂奔在安全屋內尋找Dylan的蹤跡，她的失控驚動了Jack，於是奔跑尖叫的人瞬間變成了兩個，只不過Lula是嚇的，而Jack純粹覺得這樣很好玩。

 

他們像兩隻被放出來在街道上奔走的公牛，撞開每一扇沒上鎖的門，再解開剩下來上鎖的部分，（他們唯一開鎖闖進去後又反鎖的門是催眠師睡的那間，再怎麼說，揭穿一個光頭在假裝梳頭髮這件事都過於慘忍），木製地板被他們踩的嘎嘎作響，最後他們在一樓找到目標物，Dylan拿著刮鬍刀，臉上是一圈米白色的泡沫，肩上批著半濕的毛巾從廚房冒了出來，氣定神閒的阻止他們同時張開的嘴巴：「如果是Danny，不用管他，他在嘗試新的改良手銬。」

 

「但是他──」

「用好多鐵鍊把自己綁成一顆煙熏火腿塞到放滿水的木桶中，我知道。」

「而且他──」

「沒有帶任何浮淺用的吸管卻沉在水裡面沒有想起來的跡象，別擔心，還有嗎？」

「可是現在外面──」

「正在下雪而他泡在冷水裡表面還結冰──你看，不用把冰敲破，我確定他還活著，而且生命跡象穩定，不用救他或叫救護車。」

 

Dylan不愧是Dylan，發揮了今年最穩定的一次Boss氣場，慢條斯理的替自己到了一杯咖啡。

還有什麼問題嗎？表情彷彿這樣說著。

 

Lula跟Jack相互對望，直覺反應這樣的Boss不能惹，以及一天戳破兩個以上隊友的微妙性癖顯然不在考量範圍內，聳聳肩，十分乖巧的表示：「那我們把門鎖回去了。」

Dylan揮揮手，看兩人像兩塊口香糖黏在一起慢慢離開。

 

他沖掉臉上的刮鬍泡，拿起手機，將訊息發出：『浴鹽舒服嗎？』

幾秒後，螢幕微閃，手機響起訊息的提示音，他點開來看，是來自Daniel的回覆：【他們對的起販售的價格】

『你嚇到Lula了』隨後他又補充，『我想你提供他們絕佳的機會捉弄Merritt。Ps：什麼事花了你這麼久，認輸嗎？』

【誠然，我不覺得抱歉。Ps：螺絲太緊了】

 

Dylan冷笑，咬著牙，陰狠的在螢幕上一字一句的敲下訊息，送出後將手機調成靜音，扔到外套口袋去。

他打算看部電影再去浴室釣魚。

 

『我拿的是你上星期拿來銬我的那副。』言下之意是如果解不開一定不是我的錯。

 

泡在水裡的Daniel：「…………………………………………………..。」

 

 

6.Lex式的夜間飛行與個人獨處定義

 

時間只是運動的一個特徵，他在墜落的過程中反覆驗證，大樓的外牆是一面巨大的鏡子，瞳孔反射鏡中的成像，成像再複寫回他的眼裡，世界上下顛倒，月亮死在海的潮聲中，這個夜晚沒有星星，只有乎明忽暗的路燈，充當光明的小丑，驅散它拒絕擁抱的黑。

 

Lex撞開迎面而來的風，將空氣撕出一道不起眼的口子，他幾乎能觸碰到流逝的每一微秒，但他摸不到它們，屬於時間的沙塵都固定在應有的位置，等待自身老去的瞬間，這才是人不應該學會飛的理由，只要他還未著地，他就隸屬於永恆，停在開始與終結之前，停在死亡與永生的角力戰中，唯有人類有資格贏得這片刻的不朽，而他們扔上賭桌的籌碼甚至不及真裡的萬分之一。

 

墜落、墜落、墜落，他的大腦是一部無法停止運作的機器，佔據他的睡眠與清醒，在兩個指令銜接之前，要如何將中間的空檔拉放到最大，唯一的辦法就是將時間的進展降至相對低速，在這片刻的空白，Lex終於能好好的靜下來，為有此時，長年高速運作中的思維才能獲得片刻的喘息。

 

他享受思考，當然，他厭惡怠惰，無所事事浪費時間，Lex也不是個熱愛群居生活的人，他傾向活在自己的孤集堡壘中，操控他可及與不可及之物，代號AH-17的紙娃娃被他剪斷了頭，代號YY-79i的建築物藏了俄羅斯人，小女孩睡在木頭編制的竹籃中，遠方傳來陣天炸響……只是當腦中的聲音大到一個程度，那些尖叫，懦弱無能的身影在地上匍匐，還有無法屏蔽的噪音嚴重干擾他的運算，Lex鬆開手，讓玻璃碎片與褐色的液體髒了他的地板。

 

他需要獨處，連記憶都無法妄加干擾，於是他決定聽從秘書的建議，給自己放個假。

 

而Lex的假期，就從跳樓開始。

 

 

7.Mark屬於未接聽來電的白噪音

 

一、Long call是指撥出的電話接通後，如果雙方都未掛斷，系統能允許的最長通話時間，這是避免產生高額通話費衍生的機制，時間一到，無論通話與否，都需重新再做撥打。

 

二、讓Wardo養成習慣與認知，即，Mark永遠都會比他早掛電話，具體實行辦法──連續兩個月跟對方通話時，都表現出極度忙碌的狀態，在Wardo沒把話說完前就將通話切斷（忍住，無論他有多想聽完也一樣，會獲得回報的，他告訴自己），而Eduardo的好脾氣絕對沒有辦法讓他氣超過兩個月，即便不滿也只能無奈的把這情形列入新的Mark混帳使用手冊裡面，並且適應良好，兩個月過後，只要Mark沒有主動按下紅色的結束按鈕，電話都能保持在暢通的狀態。

 

他唯一需要做的事，就是說完再見──而Eduardo禮貌性的想收尾──整句話結束前，發出「嘟、嘟、嘟」的聲音即可。

Mark花了一點時間做練習，力求每個音節都無比工整，達到機械般的空靈感，顯然他幹的不錯，就連Chris都被他唬弄過一次（「看在上的的份上！你到底在幹嘛？」）。

 

這就是為什麼，即便Eduardo已經嚴格下達禁止駭客與收買他週遭人員包含威脅秘書等行為後，Mark仍得以在聖誕節及元旦前夕，透過未掛斷的Long call窺探到Eduardo的行程與一舉一動。

 

整個過程完全沒有違反任何一條聯邦法規亦或兩人之間的協定。

他就只是，沒有掛斷電話而已。

 

Eduardo正在與人談判。

Mark帶著耳機，全神貫注，Eduardo甚少在他面前展現的，充滿自信與侵略性的一面，透過聲音，在他腦海中構築出來，他彬彬有禮，極具說服力，且讓人難以拒絕，Mark幾乎能想像那種笑容，嘴角上揚，略帶淘氣的，卻不失優雅的氣質，退去年少時期的青澀，成為更加耀眼的存在。

 

電話這頭，Mark的表情無比溫和，甚至帶著點愉悅，不自覺放慢敲字的速度，只為更加專注的傾聽，電話那頭，Eduardo感受手機貼在身上散發的熱度，長時間運作後變的十分燙人，他把手機移到胸前的口袋裡，臉上的笑意又擴大了幾分。

 

他的手指悄悄從從按鍵上離開，距離Long call結束，還有十分三十七秒。

 

 

8.Ben的髒話定義與實行方式

 

Ben的告解非常符合他浮誇又驚世駭俗的藝術天份與刻意為之的悲劇氣息，神奇的是Kunal總有辦法照單全收，要知道，Ben泡在菸草與酒精裡傾吐出來的言論絕大多數都比正常人的腦洞還要更加艱深複雜，他的夢境總是晦澀莫名又充斥成堆的寓意，每一個能被記憶的細節都是有意義的，哪怕只是一張被丟棄在地上的衛生紙，Kunal都能從使用狀況與髒污顏色，悟出一番大道裡。

 

尼泊爾人彷彿自帶超越塵世間的超脫眼光，總能在Ben兩眼泛著淚光控訴世間一切苦難與不公時保持鎮定，安靜的聽完他一輩子都沒想過的荒唐情結與細部描述後鎮靜的沉思，隨後將整理過的感想有條有理的反饋給Ben，成功安撫時時處在崩潰邊緣的控制狂（Ben最近已經不太親吻他的額頭與臉頰了，他養成新的表達謝意的奇怪習慣是咬Kunal的鼻子與嘴唇）。

 

所有人都說Kunal上輩子是被Ban強取回家的天使，只不過天使色調低了點，大概是被Ben拿麥克筆塗黑的，就算不是塗黑也一定是被他強行調黑的，這是唯一的解釋。

被塗黑的天使很困擾，他還記得Ben上一次異常真實的告解貌似涵蓋了一名未成年小女孩，空曠的教室，整齊鋪在地上的報紙，平躺的人與極度新鮮的排泄物，最糟糕的組合與最不妙的劇情，Ben說他過去二十多年簡直被困擾到難以入睡。Kunal既沒斥責Ben是個思想糟糕的人，也沒鄙視Ben的思想齷齪，相反的，他面不改色，從報紙講到排泄物，堅定的告訴Ben：「那表示你有能力包容你愛的人最差的一面。」

 

Ben簡直痛哭流涕。

這就是為什麼Kunal認為Ben不是個怪人也不是個壞人，他只是情感豐沛又不會表達。

但Kunal迫切想跟Ben說的是，一個人想跟另一個人表達：「我願意愛你，並接受你所有好與不好的一面」，並不是要求對方灑尿在自己身上。

那就太超過了。

 

「不是說我歧視尼泊爾人！我是真的不在乎你身上有多少細菌！」

 

 

 9.Eduardo下在帕羅奧圖的一場雪

 

沒有一個保全或員工敢把他攔下來。

 

一個臉上寫滿怒氣、滿身濕氣，穿著全套訂製西裝的Eduardo Saverin，比起十年前殺到Mark面前理論的少年Eduardo氣勢上是有過之而無不及，打從他步下私人轎車，走進臉書總部大樓的那刻起，全身上下散發一股拒絕妥協的氣息，他板著臉，一言不發，焦糖色的眼睛裡凝聚著即將肆虐的暴風雪，無人敢靠近他兩步之內或指示他先到休息室等候其他人前來接待，他們更像一群圍繞在大型魚類旁的鮣魚，隨波而生，焦急的想弄清楚Eduardo的來意為何。

 

保全不敢拉他，員工不敢阻攔，看戲的、阻擋的、臨時加入戰場的，Eduardo沒分半點注意力給他們，他舞動那雙修長的長腿，飛快的移動，兩手懷抱著一個巨大的箱子，腳步極其堅定，越過大半個工作區域，他知道或許已經有員工向某人通報，但他不在乎，Eduardo穿過長廊，爬上樓梯，掠過一整群錯愕、搞不清楚狀況的工程師，甩開背後一整串粽子，逕自闖進位在全區最裡面，最大間也最透明的，Mark的辦公室裡。

 

「Mark！」Eduardo喊到，而矽谷的暴君脖子上掛著脫下來的耳機，坐在黑色的辦公椅上，面前放著一台闔上的筆記型電腦，雙手交握，嚴正以待Eduardo的到來，同樣闖進來的還有他不知所措的員工們，Mark示意其他不相干人等離開，暗示自己絕對有足夠的社交能力能成熟的面對盛怒的「不可說先生」，只有公關部主管給他一個警告意味十組的手勢，而Mark在內心回予一個白眼。

 

玻璃門在身上關上，Eduardo冷哼，重重的將箱子砸到筆電前方五公分處，成功看到Mark眼角不自覺的抽蓄（這讓他心情大好），接著他從Mark的筆筒裡抽了一把美工刀出來（辦公室外的保全心跳露了好幾拍），一言不發，將紙箱的封條割開，處理好後，Eduardo扔掉美工刀（保全的心臟又重新歸位）捲起袖子，雙手發力，將箱子裡裝的東西盡數倒到Mark的辦公桌上。

 

「這他媽的是什麼東西！」他質問到。

 

那是一整疊目測超過五十公分厚的文件，上千張紙極具戲劇效果瞬間飛散開來，彷彿一場小型的雪崩，鋪天蓋地，將Mark半個人連同辦公桌整個都淹沒，玻璃門外，公關部主管摀著臉逃避現實，伸手制止一旁工程師想開直播的動作，腦子飛快的思考該如何處理即將到來的緋聞風暴。

 

Mark顯然被嚇到了，瞪大著眼睛，被生生定在原位，腦中一片空白， _即使是當年那場著名的官司相關佐證文件印出來也不過如此，Wardo根本沒有必要選在這時候重掀舊帳，更何況他又沒做任何會惹毛對方的事──_

 

「我知道你收購Twitter不成功，兩次，」Eduardo雙手重重的拍在桌上，俯視著Mark，「但我覺得你不可能不知道這些東西的存在，看在上帝的份上！Facebook上面也有！」

 

矽谷的暴君在巴西人的怒視下，小心翼翼的抽過其中一張紙，用快的速度瀏覽完上面的資訊然後──

 

「Wow.」Mark說，聲音毫無悔意，迅速的切換回平時冷漠無辜的欠揍模樣，他從桌上抽了一整疊連續的紙張，帶著審視與好奇的目光悠哉的看起內容，上面全是從推特或Tumble上直接拷貝下來，列印出來的情色小說，Mark翻了翻，主角大多是他跟Eduardo，偶爾帶上Sean，他不得不說某幾篇的文筆還不錯，而那些針對他個人性特徵的描寫還真是──

 

Wow.

 

「我覺得他們只猜對了一半。」他補充。

 

Eduardo雙手抱胸，表情不悅，只有Mark能從他焦糖色的眼睛裡看出藏不住的竊喜，Mark微瞇著眼，向後推開辦公椅站起身，堆疊在他身上的紙張嘩啦啦的散了滿地，GAP三個大字重新出現在世人面前，他粗暴的扯過Eduardo的領帶，迫使對方俯身向前，「比方說Sean絕對沒有機會加入，以及──」

 

Mark按住對方的後頸，與Eduardo來了一場充滿矽谷宅男風範的熱吻：「我確實想這麼幹很久了。」

 

 

10.Clark與拒絕救援的貓

 

他花了將近二十年的時間才逐漸適應這個世界，噪音、心跳，還有窺視的界線，融入不同種族之中不是一件容易的事，該做到什麼程度才能助人又不被恐懼，他不求回報的善舉還可能被曲解為高傲的慈悲，所謂更高層級自我實現的一環，氾濫的同情並不等於全然的理解。

 

向神祈禱並不等於向神要求回報，Clark花了好幾年才搞懂這句話存在多大的隱喻，他不懂是因為他沒有過那樣的時刻，被逼到絕境，身前身後都是懸崖，除了懇求與抵抗之物的善心之外極端痛恨自己的無能，被憤怒與不甘凌遲，最後在灰燼中重生，人類之所以堅強，靠的不是實質上的援助，而是心靈上的，被稱之為靈魂的東西，凝聚成一種共通的信念，屬於信仰的血脈，這才能造就出每一個不朽的傳奇。

 

英雄，人類的憧憬，不該是「外星人」這麼膚淺的解釋。超人的存在對某些人來說是種嘲諷，他輕易的摧毀了這一條不可撼動的戒律，Clark付出他能給與的一切，沒有得到任何他欲尋求的東西，認同與歸屬感，承受崇拜的同時還須背負相應的厭惡，何其諷刺。

 

Bruce說的沒錯，他的努力往往像營救被困在樹上的貓，靠得太近還會被爪子抓的滿手滿臉都是傷，Clark沮喪的蹲坐在星球日報的頂端，腳下踩著兩顆地球，任由披風在黑夜中擺動。

 

他能輕易的聽到每一個人的動靜，好似他們都在他身邊，徒勞的想用這種方式降低他的孤寂感，Bruce窩在洞穴內的沙發上發著牢騷，老管家端著茶，替換走Bruce抓著的酒瓶，發揮英國人苛刻的幽默冷靜的反擊，Clark嘴角不禁微微上揚，而Diana興致盎然的逗弄同事剛滿周歲的女兒，他聽到亞馬遜女神發自內心的給予祝福，Martha正在廚房烘烤鹹派，哼著一首不成調的老歌，Lois正在追蹤某個新科議員的醜聞，Clark多花了幾秒確認她的平安，而Lex──

 

Lex正高速墜落。

沒有任何的防護，沒有機械的運作聲，沒有任何外力協助的跡象，Lex的心跳只比平常快了半拍，正從高樓的頂端迅速朝向墜落，他睜開眼睛，猶豫不到半秒，身體已經衝了出去，Clark在高樓大廈之間穿梭，景色在極速中變形，有著紅色披風的身影迅速闖進了某人的領土之內，1.7秒後Clark伸出手，托住了只差幾公尺就要摔成肉醬的Lex。

 

Clark不明白為何自己如此驚慌，他感覺他的心臟經歷一次極度狂野的挑戰，超人是不用呼吸的，他頭一次稍微理解缺氧是什麼滋味，到是演出高難度極限運動挑戰的Lex氣定神閒，對於他的到來，沒有任何的反應，湛藍的眼神穿透黑夜，審視著來人。

 

看，樹上的貓永遠學不會感激。

 

一陣尷尬的沉默後，Clark忍不住開口：「你在幹嘛？我不認為你會因為管理太多生意壓力大成這樣。」懷中的青年沒有回話，詭異的沉默著，大樓底下傳來野狗警戒的吠叫聲，在寂靜的街道上無比刺耳，考慮到他們在什麼位置，Clark只能抱著人，默默的朝隱密的夜空飄去，他不斷向上攀升，攀升，直到越過Lex大樓的頂端，於是倒映在Lex眼中的景色彷彿被人倒帶一樣，腦中的斷層又延長了幾分。

 

「地獄的入口在你腳下敞開，形似漏斗，越往下層靈魂的罪惡越深重。」Lex忽然伸出手，掌心貼在Clark臉上，皮膚接觸的地方幾乎無法察覺到人體的溫度，臉上掛著的笑容如同天真的幼童，口氣卻陰冷的堪比原古時期的寒冰：「但我搞錯了，Dante Alighieri也搞錯了，從來地獄都只是神的樣子。」

 

「你要審判我嗎？假設我還握有生命的掌控權？」

 

難得的，Clark並未立即反駁，他皺著眉頭，幾秒後，Clark托住Lex的腋下，把人高舉過頭頂，讓Lex先踩在他的肩膀上，兩手再抓著對方的腳踝往上抬，改撐在Lex的腳底下，讓Lex直接站在他手上，年輕的男子反射性張開雙手，想維持住重心，不至於從超人的手上墜樓，後者則一改過去面對Lex就呈現被動的姿態，語氣輕鬆的表示：「你知道嗎，Bruce常常嘲笑我是的休閒娛樂是拯救被困在樹上的貓，一年四季，不分日夜，全年無休，他不知道貓能有多難搞，畢竟他本身就是個難搞的人。」想到管家先生的投訴，Clark覺得好氣又好笑。

 

「貓這種生物呢，就是你站在他面前不行，你身手去抓他抱他也不行，你從樹下往上爬到他的位置也不行，他會驚慌失措，會嚇的喵喵亂叫，會身出爪子威嚇你，一個不小心就從樹上摔下去了。」

 

Lex不悅的嗤笑，Clark無視於對方的怒氣，笑著補充：「但不知道為什麼，你如果在他面前架一根樹枝，他們是很願意順著樹枝走下來的。」

 

他微微抬手頂了頂上頭的Lex：毫不掩飾自己的笑意「你就當我日行一善？」，語畢，他手掌攤平，平穩的停在中空。

 

「願意下來嗎，親愛的貓先生？」

 

Lex挑眉，他看不到Clark的臉，但他聽的出來Clark的揶揄，與挑釁。

 

你敢把信任交付到敵人手上嗎？這個世界的神問他。

 

CEO先生理了理衣服，深深吸了一口氣，讓城市汙穢的空氣塞滿肺葉，雙手插在口袋，跨出了他的第一步。

 

 

－ｅｎｄ－

 


End file.
